Many workers use specialized tools and equipment in performing their daily tasks. Because many job sites are away from the job shop, any tools and equipment needed must be transported to the job site. A worker typically acquires a vehicle large enough to accommodate the tools, equipment and supplies required at the job site. It is common to see a worker transporting ladders on a rack attached to the top of a truck, van or even an automobile, or to see sheets of glass in a special rack attached to the side of a truck or van. These methods are acceptable for some workers, but others, especially electricians, telephone repairers, cable installers, and plumbers must carry an assortment of tools, fasteners, ladders, pipes and other supplies to be adequately prepared to complete a job or service call. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a vehicle with storage areas for tools, supplies and equipment so that a worker can efficiently transport the required items to the job site.
Many workers use a cargo van for transporting tools and equipment because the van is large enough to hold what is needed. Shelves and boxes are sometimes installed to more neatly hold some items and to add some degree of organization to what would otherwise junky cargo. While boxes and shelves are useful, they are sometimes inaccessible if they are not near the cargo doors which are located on the vehicle rear and on the passenger side of the vehicle. Sometimes, the gear is accessible, but the passenger side cargo door faces away from the job site requiring extra steps to carry items to the job. Also, with the passenger side cargo door facing away from the job site, it is more difficult to monitor the cargo inside the vehicle. Obviously, a vehicle's direction can always theoretically be changed to reverse the location of the cargo door relative to the job site, but it is not always possible or practical at the job site. It is therefore desirable to have a vehicle with a side cargo door that always faces the job site.
Another problem with cargo vans is the rear doors do not always have room to open to access the cargo at the job site. When another vehicle parks too closely to the van, it is impossible to open the horizontally swinging doors sufficiently to access the cargo. This is especially troublesome for plumbers and electricians who often have ladders, pipes and conduit in the cargo bay. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a vehicle with a rear door that can open in close confinement to provide access to the cargo inside.